


Alternatives

by Jenovahh



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Vanilla, but ffxiv shouldnt have made them both hot, for the bisexuals™, i'm not proud of this, lord help me, pretty tame all things conisdered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenovahh/pseuds/Jenovahh
Summary: Omega realizes that the Warrior of Light is swayed by alternative methods just like anyone else.





	Alternatives

Clutching your weapon in your hands, you feel your palms get a little bit sweaty.

Omega floats before you, light bouncing off his pale, silvery skin; reflecting off his up swept hair. You wonder if it’s soft or if it’s merely just for appearances, and what a _fine_ appearance it is. The form he has chosen is lithe and lean, fit for battle, but not scrawny as if he would blow over at the slightest breeze. Cybertronic, blue eyes meet your own steadily, emotionless in it’s gaze.

You have to make yourself swallow and focus on the task at hand, to remember why you were here. Just because your enemies had gotten a little more attractive didn’t mean you had to lust after them like some harlot. Especially interdimensional space machines that threatened to destroy your land if you did not participate in it's little contest.

“Are we alone? I mean, Cid and Alpha...are they safe?” you ask, sliding into your battle stance. Shifting a bit, Omega-M regards you coolly, tilting his head to the side a bit. “The ones known as Cid and Alpha are in a safe location. I have removed them to retrievable location should you win this battle.” Biting your lip, you let that worry float away. For a robot, even Omega seemed to have some sense of honor, despite being a sore loser at times.

“Step forward when you are ready to begin. You are allowed the first move.” he drones, gazing down at you. He’s more intimidating in his stature than in his expression, his face just pouty in it’s natural state. Those blue lips look absolutely kissable…

_ ‘Focus.’ _ you chide yourself, beginning to ready your first attack. You begin the battle at moderate strength, unsure about what new attacks that Omega gains in this form. Things are more intense with it shaped as a man, compared to fighting a giant, deadly robot. Each move is precisely calculated and perfectly executed, but you are still keeping up with it, watching as it’s beautiful face pinches when you land your attacks.

As you dance on the battlefield you’re allowed to see Omega up close, making your face heat. You sense no heat of his own coming from him, but when you strike he feels real enough. His eyes never leave you for a moment, taking in every single thing you are doing while engaging in the fight.

“<Blip> Reconfiguring gender. Assessing influence of physical structure on combat effectiveness…” he says before turning into a puddle of goo before your eyes. You’re only allowed to stare for a moment before it reforms, adding curves to where muscle once was. You scream as you are pushed away, nearly falling off the platform as it happens. The dust settles and you open your eyes, gasping as pink ones meet your own.

Hard edges have turned into smooth lines, those same pouty lips still present, now coated in a soft rose color. A heart shaped face captures your eye, following it down to a slender waist and slightly flared hips. Feminine hands lightly clutch a staff, raising it to the air. 

So Omega knows how to make themselves look good no matter the gender.

It’s hard not to be distracted by the way her hair flows about her, watch her body twirl more graceful than a swan as she attacks with the ferocity of a dragon. A femme fatale, your mind supplies, body heating as your eyes linger a little too long. It’s impossible to ignore the curves dancing in front of you, admiring how someone can look so beautiful in the heat of battle.

“Detecting <blip> increase in body temperature of test subject.” you hear her speak, voice still the same monotone. “Redness in face. Detecting hints of pheromones.” Your blush increases at that statement, forgetting that Omega can sense everything about you, down to your latent arousal.

“Influence of gender reconfiguration yet to be determined.” she continues, not letting up in her attacks. “Continuing further testing.” To your horror, you watch as Omega melts into goo once more, before separating into two puddles. You back away, barely dodging the sound of blades cutting through air as the bodies reform.

To your horror, Omega had employed both of it’s forms to battle, faces still without emotion as they approach.  “I...uh…” you murmur, unsure who to watch out for first, beginning to feel hot under the collar. “Body temperature increase detected.” Omega-F monotones, standing back as Omega-M approaches. “Beginning new combat protocol.” 

He’s not so tall, when he’s not levitating a few feet above you, or rather it seems they have made themselves a bit more Elezen sized. Confusion dots your face as you watch Omega-M’s sword dissipate, vanishing into thin air as he confidently strides toward you. “W-What’re you doing?” you ask, shakily taking a step back, lifting your weapon before you. There’s a shift in the air you didn’t know the robot was capable of making as it gets closer.

“Employing an alternative combat strategy.” it answers easily, now standing directly in front of you. You feel suddenly small before this timeless machine, weapons dropping to the floor as his hand reaches out to caress your face. You jump at the initial touch, feeling the chill. “You’re cold.” you whisper, unsure about him having his hand so close to your body. You had seen Omega-F turn her legs into blades earlier, Omega-M turn his right arm into a shield.

Reaching out again, his hands feel almost soft on your skin, warmer now as if it was a living being. You’re completely still, unsure what will happen if you move, frozen as if you were but a spriggan before the hungry jaws of a couerl. He runs his hand over your cheek almost experimentally, thumb grazing over your bottom lip with the faintest of touches.  This continues as Omega-M bends his lips to yours in a gentle kiss, your eyes fluttering closed. “Experiment successful.” you faintly hear Omega-F intone in the background. “Proceeding further experimentation…”

There’s a faint nibble on your lip and you gasp, allowing Omega-M the entrance he needs to plunder your mouth. There is an exploratory quality to his movements, until they become more calculated and sure as you melt into him. Unbidden your hands reach out to grab at his form fitting armor, a moan leaving your throat as you return the kiss with fervor. “Success.” Omega-F speaks again, her voice sounding closer now.

“Sufficient data. Initiation of alternate strategy begun.” Soft, light hands rest on your shoulders, making you look over your shoulder to stare into the crystalline eyes of Omega-F. “Accessing data on Eorzean mating rituals,” “W-Wait!” you all but shout as Omega-F’s hands slowly drift down to hold your hips, bringing you flush against her. She’s warm as well, soft too, though her hands firm in keeping you against her.

“I thought we were f-fighting,” you get out, cut off by your own whimper as Omega-F’s mouth kisses at your neck. She starts off gently, toying with pace and firmness, listening closely to your reactions. “Would you prefer to resume combat?” Omega-M finally speaks, making you look to him. He kneels down, hands reaching to undo the clasps keeping your armor and gear up. It’s hard to think rationally when Omega-F has found a really good spot for her lips to be, your hips pressing against her own as she holds you close. Your hands fight to reach for anything to grab onto as she draws your arousal forward, leaving you panting in her arms. 

With the heaviest parts of your gear on the ground, Omega-F’s hand reaches around to your front, softly reaching underneath your shirt, smoothing a hand across your stomach. Biting your lip hard enough to bleed, you watch as her hand raises higher until she cups a breast, thumb slowly running over a nipple until you moan.

“Pheromone levels at maximum.” Omega-M drawls, neatly folding your gear off to the side. “Subject appears to be entering a helpless state.” “I am not, ah,” your protests are cut short as Omega-F pinches a nipple between two fingers, threatening to have your knees buckle.

“Repeating inquiry. Would you prefer to resume combat?” Omega-M asks again, eyes expectant while still somehow neutral. 

Staring at him for a moment, you think carefully. “Y-You...said we’re alone right?” your voice trembles, breathy from how aroused you are. You don’t know when things had gotten so out of control, letting yourself being affected by the physical appearances of your enemy to the point they found out about it and had saw fit to take advantage of it. Perhaps it was your fault for denying your own needs as of late, but from what you could tell Omega was in no rush to kill you.

“Subject’s companions still remain in a safe environment.” Omega-M answers, looming above you again as he stands to his full height. Just looking at him makes you hot, not even needing the ministrations of his counterpart behind you. Swallowing thickly, your tongue swipes across your bottom lip nervously before you give your answer.

“No.”

Omega-F’s hand leaves your breast to slip down under your pants, your breath hitching as she finds your clit. You watch with rapt attention as she circles it perfectly, then deciding to experiment with pressure and tempo. “Oh my god,” you rasp, throwing your head back against her shoulder. It feels mindblowingly good as she works your clit, neither of them saying anything as you writhe in her hold. Soon enough her finger slips inside and your moans increase in volume, sounding nearly broken with pleasure.

“Please,” your hands blindly reach out for Omega-M who allows you to steer him close to you again. You cup his face in your hands, bringing him near enough to kiss, slanting your mouth against his and he’s quick to reciprocate. “Combatant seems to enjoy continued contact. Heart rate increase detected.” Omega-F seems to almost whisper against your ear. You slowly feel her armor melt away, feeling only her bare form pressed against your last layer of clothing. “Continuing with current knowledge of mating rituals…” she trails off and you feel another finger join the first inside you. Omega’s name falls from your lips without your meaning it to, hips bucking onto her hand as you try to press against her at the same time. “Oh please,” you moan, hips quivering as Omega-F thrusts inside you. 

Not one to be left out, Omega-M returns to kissing your lips, swallowing your moans as he pulls your pants and underthings further down your legs. His touch is gentle as he runs his hands along your legs, the stimulation gentle but adding to the pleasure you already feel. “I’m so close,” you whine, prompting Omega-F to increase her pace. “Interpreting vernacular…<beep> complete. Fulfilling request.” 

Omega-F’s fingers curl as she searches for that spot, and you fall apart when she finds it, shaking in her arms as your body tenses around her fingers, determined to keep them inside. The moan you release is deafening in your own ears, pleasure surging through you as you fight to keep yourself upright. Her fingers slip out when your body finally lets her go, allowing her to easily catch your weight in her arms.

She holds you as you slowly sink to the ground, handing you off to Omega-M. “Orgasm confirmed. Scan reveals subject is now ready for copulation.” Tired as you are, you still find yourself embarrassed by Omega’s words, as it’s feminine form decides it’s her turn to do the kissing. Omega-M lifts you as if it were nothing to turn you around, pulling you against him much like his feminine counterpart had. 

“Ready yourself.” he hums, helping you out of your shirt and last article of clothing, his own armor melting away. Pulling you against him again you meet smooth thighs, mind fuddled with lust as the robot seemed to have it’s way with you. You move to anchor yourself to be on your hands and knees, but Omega-M brings you closer to his body, keeping you flush against him. “Sexual apparatus appears to meet projected paramaters. Requesting acknowledgement to proceed.” Looking back at the cool, detached eyes of Omega-M, you figured there was only one answer at this point.

“I’m ready.”

Grabbing your hips, you feel the perfectly molded tip stretch your wet sheathe as Omega-M slowly pushed inside. The moan that comes forth is low and filled with a deep desire, until he is seated all the way inside you. It’s a perfect fit, that fact not bothering you at all with how full you feel. Your hips twirl experimentally on him, just about ready for him to move after you’ve adjusted to his girth. Guiding your hips, Omega-M does not ask for explicit permission to start you grinding on him, thrusting in perfect tempo inside you. Each thrust is punctuated by a mewl or moan, head thrown back over his shoulder in bliss.

“Subject is completely reduced to helpless state.” Omega-F whispers, and you feel like you detect a note of wonder in her voice. “I am not, helpless…” you try to ground out, but it comes out so weakly, your voice sounding light to your ears. She says nothing else, deciding to only continue with kisses along your jaw and neck, trailing down as her hands caress you softly. Omega-M has grabbed your arms, keeping them at your sides as he truly takes control of the pace and thrusts inside your wet heat. Your moans are the only thing you can hear in this space, alongside with the lewd sound of Omega-M thrusting inside you, Omega-F's lips kissing along your skin.

“Faster,” you beg, and Omega-M complies without protest, hips finding what you are sure is perfectly calculated speed inside you. Whimpers rush past your lips unbidden, your eyes hardly able to keep themselves open to watch the ethereal beings pleasuring you. Omega-F decides to take your lips for her own, her hands cupping your breasts with great care in her hands. Your mind is in a daze, almost unable to comprehend just how much pleasure you're feeling.

It’s too much, your climax catches you by surprise, crying out into the void as Omega-M still thrusts inside you. His pace slows to a stop as you let the waves wash over you, breath rushing from your lips as you give yourself to tide of bliss.

“Orgasm confirmed.” Omega-F speaks, watching as you crumple into Omega-M’s arms. It feels like forever as you catch your breath, shuddering against the form against your back. Lazily opening your eyes, you regard Omega-F warily. “Does this...mean that you will kill me now?” you ask, eyeing your weapon out of arm's reach.

“Negative.” 

Your eyes widen at that, straightening yourself a bit. “W-Why?” “Combat data logs expand for eons worth of knowledge. However, your reaction to visual stimuli was unforeseen." Omega-F answers, staring back with that same neutral expression.  "An opportunity to employ alternatives methods had presented itself. <Blip> First known recorded instance of using alternate methods in battle. Expansion of this database proceeded combat database in priority."

So the machine had debauched you because it felt like it. It had never thought to seduce it's enemy and took the chance.

Considering what you knew about the machine, this was out of character for it as well. It was programmed to only use the most effective methods of combat and to keep learning.

“Requesting continuation of expanding data logs.” Omega-F asks, her hands reaching out for your body again and you’re faintly aware of Omega-M shifting inside you, forgetting you had not moved. Blushing hotly, you purse your lips as Omega-F reaches for hips, sliding up your body as her face nears yours. "Subject? Your answer?" she whispers, her lips so very close to yours.

You close the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> It takes alot of courage to post this, mostly because I guess I'm still ashamed about some of my own interests and kinks and constantly look over my shoulder worried what if someone who knew me found this and think of me. I keep a lot of this to myself. Seeing what other few stories there are brought me some comfort and I figured I would just give it shot.
> 
> Everything was fine until Omega literally turned into a pretty boy. And then had the nerve to turn into a pretty girl. My bisexual ass could not take it. This is my first time attemping that kind of robot speech so I hope it's allright.


End file.
